Fame and Value!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Ojamajo TomoDAICHI Substory! Meet Sayoko Kurumi, a model who looks like someone Onpu had met... But who? And what's Kurumi's mission? R&R! Rated T just to be safe...


_"Ah... There she is..."_

_A girl with long black hair held in a green ponytail holder at the bottom, wearing a dark black T-shirt and green shorts, looked over the corner, a blush evident on her face._

_She gulped as she tapped the wall and held a CD case that read "__**Memory**__" in english writing with the picture of a purple-haired girl in a sundress..._

_The girl bit her lip. "Okay... just go up and ask her... Come on..." Her grip tightened as a drop of sweat slid down her cheek. She blushed and spoke up._

_"Er, surimasen! Surimasen!"_

_Another girl, who was the one on the Memory CD, who was talking to her agent looked behind her at the girl, flashing her dark purple eyes at her. A sweet smile spread across her cute face as she brushed a bit of her shiny purple hair behind her ear and asked in an angelic voice,_

_"Oh, are you a fan?"_

_The girl blushed again and walked up to the bishoujo. "A-Anou..." "Hm?" she conked her head sideways, a bit of confusion in her eyes._

_The girl held out the notebook. "C-Can I have an autograph?" "Hai!" _

_The bishoujo signed the CD with an autograph along with a cute chibi self portait and handed it back._

_"You know..." she started. "I'm used to __**fanboys**__ asking for my autograph..." She shook the girl's hand. "This is a first, having a __**girl**__ ask for my autograph, being a huge fan..." The girl flustered and then smiled. "Ar...Arigatou..."_

_The girl looked up, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes._

_"Segawa Onpu-chan..."_

----------------------------------------------------------

The final witch apprentice, Sayoko Kurumi takes the stage! (literally.) Now, this one's a little different from the others since it's an actualy starting point. But Kurumi is a bit unique... Tee hee!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, and KURUMI. I especially don't own 'Phantom of the Opera', which is used in this fanfic...

----------------------------------------------------------

Ojamajo Doremi Tomo-DAICHI Part I

Fame and Value!

(Kurumi's POV)

_"Think of me..._

_Think of me fondly,_

_when we've 'goodbye'."_

_"Remember me..._

_Once in a while,_

_please promise me you'll try."_

I took a breath. "Haven't singed in english for a while..." I murmured, brushing a bit of black hair behind my ear.

_You're probably wondering who I am... The name is Sayoko Kurumi, 12 years old. I'm an everday international child model who now goes to a special school. It's something Yamasaki-san, my guardian, signed me up for._

_...The piece I was singing? That was from one of the most famous plays, The Phantom of the Opera. Though I believe it originated in France, I've heard of it several times in America._

_...What? You want to know what it's about?_

_Well... It's about this girl named Christine..._

_Ah forget it, you'll find out later._

I sighed. _'What a difficult piece...' _I thought, bitterly.

Now that I thought about it, Christine had _some_ emotion when she singed that song...

"Having some trouble Kurumi-chan?"

I turned around and noticed the owner of the voice, a girl with purple hair with a pigtail on the side of her head.

"Not at all, _Onpu-chan_." I replied simply. Onpu giggled. "Your english is good." she noted. "Thanks." I said dully. Onpu let out a sigh. "Oh Kurumi-chan, you're so boring..."

I glared at her and raised an eyebrow. Onpu then winked. "Unlike before..." I immediately perked up.

"I told you Onpu-chan, you got me mixed up with someone else!"

"Kurumi-chan, you look _exactly_ like the girl!"

"IT WASN'T ME."

Onpu suddenly frowned. "Demo Kurumi-chan, if it wasn't you then who _was_ it?" "Beats me." I replied. "Now if you don't mind Onpu-chan..." I quickly walked past her, my shoulder barely brushing hers.

"Why is Onpu-chan so interested in that girl anyway?" I then muttered to myself, a bit confused. "It's just one fan. Even _I_ have girls who admire me..."

_What's so special about that one girl?_

_...Besides the fact that, according to Onpu, she looks like... me? She couldn't be a relative could she? No... No it isn't possible..._

I stopped and hit myself on the head. "Baka. Why are you even letting something like this destract you? Sayoko Kurumi, pull yourself together!" I took a deep breath as I continued forward.

I stopped at a mirrior and my hand met with my reflection's,

"...Does the girl really have a face like mine?"

I conked my head and pursued my lips. My dark brown eyes were filled with confusion. I pressed my forhead against the mirrior and puffed my cheeks.

_I wonder if she really..._

"Kurumi!"

I looked over and immediately my heart began fluttering.

"Yamasaki-san!"

I ran over eargerly. "Yamasaki-san, what is it?" He patted my head, gently stroking the coal black locks. My eyes gleamed expectantly,

"Kurumi," he started. "How has your practice been going?" "Fine." I said simply, using my modeling smile. He smiled,

"Well Kurumi..."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay..." I flipped through the script, scanning it. "Hm, seems simple enough."

"Kurumi-chan!"

"Oh Onpu-chan!" I said, a bit surprised. "Kurumi-chan, I just wanted to say..."

"Sorry?"

Onpu nodded. "You're probably wondering why I'm so obsessed with knowing who my fangirl is..." "Eh, I don't care." I said shrugging. "It's none of my business anyway, heck if you're yuri Onpu-chan, that's fine with me." Onpu stared at me as if I had slapped her. Hard.

"_What?_"

"_Why_ is it that you wanna know so bad anyway?" I asked quickly, changing the subject. "Oh no reason..." she replied dryly. She turned heel and walked off.

But not before I noticed her mumble under her breath,

_"__**Yuri?**__ Give me a break."_

----------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder if Onpu-chan..."

Onpu's been bugging me mentally ever since that little chat. And I can't blame myself for feeling stupid calling Onpu...

"Oh just forget about it Kurumi!" I told myself, "She's probably obsessed cause the girl looks like ME! Even I'm a little curious..."

I let out a heavy sigh. "What was I _thinking_? Calling Onpu-chan _that_?" I had to apoligize. I had to find Onpu...

I started running, looking everywhere for the purple idol.

"Onpu-chan? ONPU-CHAN!!!"

I noticed her doing some photo shooting in a room while wearing a sundress. "I can't bug her now..." I noted. "I'll have to apoligize to her later..."

_Maybe I could see Yamasaki-san..._

I started walking, still feeling uneasy.

_Onpu-chan... Onpu-chan... Onpu-chan... I really should apoligize to her... Calling her that... I... I..._

Suddenly I was haunted by the memory of my own reflection.

_I couldn't have possibly been the girl who asked for Onpu-chan's autograph over 4 years ago... How does Onpu-chan even remember her anyway?_

I stopped, sighing.

"Oh... _Onpu-chan_..."

"Hai?"

"Eh?"

I spun around to face Onpu who was still in the sundress, hands on hips, her purple eyes staring at me expectantly.

"Oh erm..." I started. "Kurumi-chan wants to say something right?" she asked, folding her arms. I nodded. "Look Onpu-chan, about what I said, I didn't mean it, I'm..."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah."

Onpu was silent but smiled. "No worries Kurumi-chan. You know I'm your friend right?"

_Friend?_

"Uh... Right?"

Onpu nodded. "By the way, the only reason why I want to meet the girl again is because she reminds of one of my friends."

"One of your... friends?" I asked, as if not hearing her right. Onpu nodded. "She reminds me of Doremi-chan."

_Doremi-chan?_

"Don't you have any friends Kurumi-chan?" Onpu asked. I blinked twice confused.

"Tell me Onpu-chan... What are friends?"

Onpu looked shocked. "You're joking right Kurumi-chan? Everyone knows what friends are!" "Everyone but me." I pointed out groaning. "Oh uh..." Onpu thought for a moment. "Well friends are... eeto..."

The moment couldn't be anymore awkawd.

"Friends are people you like..." she said, still a little confused. I raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like family!" she exclaimed. "Only you aren't related! People you hang out and people you respect. People who you spend moments with." I tilted my head slightly.

"Oh..."

The truth was, I knew what friends were, I just never had anyone teach me about friendship till now.

"Arigatou... Onpu-chan."

Onpu smiled. "No problem." She then waved.

"See you later Kurumi-chan!"

"Ja ne Onpu-chan!"

----------------------------------------------------------

_(Eyecatch: This time Kurumi is shuffling cards in front of both Yuki and Onpu; she sticks her tougue out as she takes the first card and looks at it, grins and shows it to Yuki and Onpu who close their eyes and smile cheerfully. The card reveals to be Kurumi in her witch apprentice uniform, raising her hand and smiling.)_

"Pinpo pinpo..."

I tilted my head while looking in the mirrior, an unsure look on my face.

"Maybe I should wear make-up? I don't want Tomoko buggin me on how plain I am..."

I stuck my tougue out. "Or not, I could go out their with my hair all messed-up and make-up smeared all over my face and I would _still_ get my photo taken."

_But Yamasaki-san said this would be for a magizine right? So I should look nice!_

"But what do I do with my face?!" I wondered out loud, annoyed.

"Kurumi-chan..."

"Hm?" I looked over and noticed a familar face that literally had me fall out of my chair.

"MAJORIN-SAN?!"

Majorin bowed. "Good to see you too Kurumi-chan." "What are you DOING here?!" I shouted, surprising her a little. "This is a STUDIO!!! I-" I shut my mouth. "Does this have to do with..."

Majorin nodded. "Yes Kurumi-chan. Joou-sama told to give you a message. It's about the aku majoshikons." My fists tightened. "Well why didn't you say so earlier? I mean-" I then growled. "If this has to do with me not purifying any of the aku majoshikons, you must know by now I'm trying as hard as I can!" "I understand... But this also involves..."

"Kurumi-chan?"

Worst. Possible. Time.

Onpu gasped as she opened the door.

"M-Majorin-san?"

"EH?!"

Okay. Major confusion. "Onpu-chan KNOWS Majorin-san? B-But that means..." "You're a witch apprentice Kurumi-chan?" Onpu asked, ignoring my statement. I nodded. "Talk about ironic." she said sighing. "Majorin-san, what do you need Kurumi-chan for?"

"Joou-sama also requests you Onpu-chan." Majorin explained. Onpu seemed a little surprised. "But I'm an _ex_-witch apprentice remember?"

_Ex-witch apprentice?_

"Onpu-chan, just go." I heard my own voice say. Onpu stared at me. "Kurumi-chan..." She then looked at Majorin.

"Fine I'll go. But it better be important."

_Oh Onpu-chan..._ I thought._ You'll be surprised how important it is..._

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Kurumi-chan and Onpu-chan, good to see you two."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Onpu sighed. "Joou-sama, cut to the chase. I quit being a witch apprentice a year ago and now..."

"Onpu-chan." I said quickly. "Let me explain." "Kurumi-chan, I didn't expect you to be a..." I cut her off again.

"I didn't expect it either, but of course there's always irony."

Onpu's eyes glimmered as she watched me intently. I took a deep breath.

"You see, I'm what's called, a purifier. For a while now, I've been searching for cursed gems. But I've only found and purified about three aku majoshikons so far."

Onpu looked surprised. "Aku majoshikons?" I nodded. "I believe the creator is an evil witch named Majoaku... Her mission is to make our worlds, Majokai and Human World to suffer an everlasting darkness..."

Onpu listened with intrest.

"Go on."

"And it's my mission to purify them. Because Majoaku is weak at the moment, so her aku majoshikons can only contol the hearts of humans. But they're still pretty dangerous..." I continued. "Onpu-chan, yes or no? Will you help me?"

Onpu smiled. "It's not like I have much a choice Kurumi-chan..."

"Good!" I said, hands on hips. "Onpu-chan, you and Kurumi-chan should also know that the two of you aren't the only purifiers." Joou-sama stated. I froze like ice.

_What?_

"There are others, some of them being the rest of Doremi-tachi." Joou-sama explained. "And you will meet the other purifiers with them. One of them being a girl named _Shinoya Yuki_."

_Shinoya Yuki..._

"Alright. So you gonna give Onpu-chan her majoshikon or what?" I asked, expectantly. Joou-sama smiled and nodded. Onpu looked confused.

"A _what_?"

Majorin then stepped up, carrying a purple gem sitting on a pillow. It was shaped like a curved raindrop somewhat. Onpu took the gem and stared at it.

"Kirei..."

I took out my majoshikon, which was as dark as obsidian and in the shape of a crescent moon. I waved my hand over it.

"Ojamajo Kurumi, change!"

After the henshin of my gray witch uniform, I quickly did a quick dance and striked a pose, curtisied holding the ends of my dress and smiling while saying,

"Puriti Wichi Kurumi-chi!"

Onpu smiled. "Kawaii!" She waved her hand over her majoshikon as well.

"Ojamajo Onpu, change!"

"Puriti Wichi Onpu-chi!"

Onpu twirled around. "How cute!" she remarked cheerfully. I smiled. "Yeah..." "Anyway! What type of person is Yuki-chan?" Onpu asked. Joou-sama smiled.

"All I can say is that Yuki-chan can outdo many people in personality."

"Like Kurumi-chan?"

"HEY!!!"

"Or Majorin-san?"

Majorin sweatdropped.

I sighed. "Onpu-chan..." "You can count on us Joou-sama!" Onpu exclaimed. She then took my hands. "Let's give it our all okay Kurumi-chan?"

Blushing a little, I smiled.

"Mm!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"So it looks like I'm gonna see Doremi-chan again..." Onpu stated as we were walking. "Huh... But there's still Yuki-chan..." I started. "I wonder why her name sounds sorta familar..."

A question mark appeared. "Hm?" "Oh nothing! If Yuki-chan's kind, than she can be my friend... Like Onpu-chan!" Onpu then smiled. "Yeah... I wonder if Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and Momo-chan..."

I turned confused.

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll meet them Kurumi-chan... Eventually."

I sighed.

"Onpu-chan..."

"Anway we're going to Misora..." Onpu noted. "I wonder how Doremi-chan will react..."

"You sure like talking about Doremi-chan huh?"

Onpu looked at me.

"Well..."

"Heck, remember how we met?"

"Oh yeah I mistook you for..."

"The mystery fangirl?"

"Yeah..."

I laughed.

"Onpu-chan, you'll meet that girl..."

_"...Eventually."_

----------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: One should be able to guess who dear Kurumi-chan looks like..._


End file.
